The Holiday Season
by LJG-NCIS
Summary: A friend is hurt, and everyone at NCIS is in grave danger. They have to find the culprit before time runs out...for all of them. Possible shipping in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

An NCIS Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or anything to do with it except a hat. That all belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount.

Pairing: KIBBS in later chapters

Rating: PG

Chapter 1: In The Bullpen

Christmas Eve 0930

"I can't believe that we have to work on Christmas Eve!" Kate fumed as she attempted to sort through the monotonous mountains of paperwork that was piled on her desk.

"I know. It's like I always say, we're overworked and underpaid," said Abby, who was precariously perched on a mound of papers that was teetering on the edge of Kate's desk.

"Actually Abby, you always say that _you're_ overworked and underpaid," said McGee, who had just entered the bullpen.

"You know, Timmy, please just shut up. Kate and I are trying to have a private conversation."

McGee shut up and started to boot up his computer.

Tony looked at Abby, admiration shining on his face. "Teach me your ways, O Master!" he cried, then jumped out from behind his desk and bowed deeply to Abby. Of course, at that precise moment, the pile of papers Abby was sitting on decided to move an inch forward, which resulted in Abby falling straight onto Tony, which then resulted in several grunts, groans, and cries of help.

"Tim, get your butt over here and help me get off Tony! His knee is sticking into my back!" McGee ignored Abby and continued to focus on his Dell. Just then, Kate's computer chimed the arrival of a new email. Kate opened it up and said, "It's from McGee. It says: 'Abby, you said to shut up, so I did. Now I'll give to a piece of advice. Get up before Gibbs walks in.'"

"Oh, thanks McGee," Abby said sarcastically. "Now Gibbs os gonna walk in a think that I have a thing for Tony!"

There were cries of "Ewww, gross" and "Come on Abby, I just ate breakfast!" from Kate and McGee. Tony made a face, sticking out his tongue at them and said, "Geez, you know how to make a guy feel special. Why don't you just get a life!"

Right on cue, the elevator bell dinged and in walked Gibbs, who had been visiting with Ducky in Autopsy. Upon seeing Abby and Tony lying on top of each other in the middle of the bullpen, he said with a perfectly straight face, "Come on guys, you know what I say about romance between agents. Lab techs are included in that. If you're gonna do it, at least don't do it in the middle of the bullpen for God's sake!"

That made Abby get off Tony. Fast. Embarrassed, she headed for the elevator, and Tony headed for his desk. Both were very red in the face. Kate and McGee were extremely red in the face too, but that was because they were trying to hold back hysterical laughter. Even a smile was creeping it's way across Gibbs' face, and his icy blue eyes twinkled and danced.

As Abby passed him on her way to the elevator, Gibbs said to her in a very loud stage whisper, "He's really not your type anyway Abbs."

That was the final straw for Kate and McGee. Unable to suppress their laughter anymore, they burst out laughing. Some snorts, squeals, and hiccups were thrown in as well, along with some identifiable sounds that sounded like: " Hearkupeohehahohohorthargsnarfscortleyuple!"

Suddenly, the phone on Gibbs' desk started to ring. McGee and Kate did their very best to hold in their laughter while he answered the phone, nearly making themselves turn purple. Eve Gibbs had to take a deep breath to maintain his calm. He answered the phone tentatively, as if sensing in the core of his gut that something was terribly wrong.

"Yeah, Gibbs...ok, we'll be right there." Gibbs' eyes no longer twinkled. They were clouded and dark as if they knew a grave secret, but couldn't share it and release their pain and grief. Finally, he spoke.

"Fornell's been shot."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Well, the wish that I made when I blew out the candles on my cake didn't come true, so I am currently still not affiliated with NCIS in any way, shape or form, except I am a dedicated (some may prefer to call it obsessed) fan.

Chapter 2: The Scene of the Crime

"What!" Three voices shouted simultaneously.

"I said...I said that Fornell's been shot. That was the head of the FBI on the phone. He said that he wanted us to take the case."

"Wow, Fornell must really be in bad shape is the FBI director wants us to take the case," Tony whispered to Kate."

As id he heard Tony, and knowing Gibbs he probably did, he said, " The Director said that he knew that Fornell would have wanted it to be our case."

"So...how bad is it Boss?" McGee asked.

"Bad. The shot was fired upwards, strangely enough. The slug penetrated the stomach and continued up before exiting out of his right shoulder, breaking or fracturing at least six ribs in the process. It's a damn miracle that it missed his lungs and heart. He was found in an alley across from an Arby's at approximately 0915."

There was silence for several minutes and the team processed what had just been said. Then the silence was broken by Gibbs. "What the hell are you guys still doing here? McGee, go gas the ruck. Grab your gear. Fornell's attacker is somewhere out there, and we're gonna catch the bastard."

Scene of the crime 0955

The NCIS truck pulled up to an alleyway that was deserted except for some Dumpsters and the rats that were feasting inside of them.

Gibbs stepped out of the truck, soon followed by Tony and Kate. Upon opening the back doors, McGee also joined them, looking a little shaky after the bumpy ride there.

"You know Gibbs, we really should get some sort a seatbelt back there," said Kate.

"Yeah, what would we do if our poor, precious Probie had a little accident and had to stay out of the field and back at NCIS for a few months, buried in paperwork?" Said Tony in the same voice one might use with a baby. He looked like he might even pinch McGee's cheek.

"DiNozzo?"

"Yes, Boss?"

"Come here."

Tony walked over to Gibbs, who raised his hand, causing Tony to flinch. Gibbs just lowered his hand and laughed one of his rare laughs. Meanwhile, Kate and McGee exchanged looks.

"I'm not going to slap you Tony."

"Really Boss?" Tony said, opening his tightly closed eyes.

"Yeah, really."

"Thank you Boss."

"Now let's get to work. We're not doing Fornell any good sitting on our like some donkey-riding cowpoke!"

"Donkey-riding cowpoke?" Tony laughed.

"You have some kind of problem with my expressions DiNozzo?"

"Of course not Boss. I just meant to say that..."Tony started to say while turning and trying to walk way, fast. He was too slow.

SMACK! Gibbs' palm connected with the back of Tony's head.

McGee and Kate laughed. Even Gibbs cracked a wry smile at the grimace on Tony's face. The grim cloud that had settled over the NCIS team started to lift, and the team started to process the crime scene, determined to find some clue to find the dirtbag who had attempted to kill Fornell. But alas, they had just barely started dusting for prints and snapping pictures of the crime scene when Tony went over to the Dupster that was at the end of the alley.

"Hey Boss, come here, I hear something!" He called over to Gibbs.

Together they searched the near-empty Dupster.

"Wait a minute..."Gibbs said as realization dawned on his face, "that sound...it's ticking! It's a bomb!" he yelled.

He and Tony tried to run, and they just barely had enough time to drop to the ground before the Dumpster exploded in a flash of fiery fury.

In a nearby building, a person looked out of the window, smiling in satisfaction.

"Boom," it chuckled, and grabbed it's coat and went off to work, patiently awaiting the hours after the sun had set.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, here it is, the next chapter of The Holiday Season!

Disclaimer: As much as I wish it weren't true, I am not affiliated with NCIS in any way, shape, or form. That all belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount.

Chapter 3- The Waking Nightmare

Bethesda Naval Hospital 1130 (11:30 AM)

Kate quickly paced around the perimeter of the small waiting room. McGee had generously offered to be the one that went back to NCIS to type up the incident report. She had been waiting for an hour to see how Tony and Gibbs were doing. It had been one hell of an explosion. McGee had nearly been hit by a soup can fireball.

It had been so horrible. Everything was on fire, burning away the evidence that may very well have been found in the alley. But what was even worse than the destroyed evidence was Gibbs and Tony. The scene kept replaying itself over and over in Kate's mind, unwillingly on her part. She tried in vain to hit stop and eject the tape, but the button in her mind was stuck firmly on play.

_Kate and McGee were near the truck, breaking out all the gear. Kate heard Tony call Gibbs over, telling him that he heard something. She heard Gibbs yell, "It's a bomb!" She heard the furious pounding of their feet on the pot-holed tar of the alley, trying in vain to escape the earth-shattering explosion. She heard the explosion. It was horrible, a sound of angry air whooshing though the narrow alleyway, a sound of trash and everything else in the fire's path disintegrate. But what Kate heard then, what was worse than all of that, worse than hearing her own frantic voice shouting out for Gibbs and Tony, was the sound of them moaning in pain._

On the tape that was continuously playing, she saw the image of them lying sprawled in the middle of the alley. The tape was paused on that image of them. Kate wouldn't be able to bear it if anything happened to Gibbs or Tony. She could barely stand the anxiety that was overwhelming her as she paced around and around the lonely waiting room. Instead of the bright colors splashed on the walls cheering her up, as was their purpose, the vibrant red and yellows and oranges were a cruel reminder of the recent events. Kate needed to clear her head, to think clearly. She couldn't let her emotions cloud her thinking. Not now, not ever for that matter, or else he might discover her true feelings for him. Just as she was about to go grab a cup of coffee from the hospital cafeteria, the door of the waiting room opened.

Dr. Christopher Rouse walked in to the room. The tall thin, balding man with nervously flitting green eyes may not have looked like one of the best doctors in the D.C. area, but Kate knew that he was one hell of a surgeon, and he was committed to his work. The look on his face was blank, and Kate couldn't glean any information from it. "Special Agent Todd," he said, "I'm afraid I have some bad news..."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with NCIS in any way, shape or form. That all belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount.

Chapter 4: A Not So Merry Christmas Eve

1150 (11:50 AM) Room 243 Bethesda Naval Hospital

Gibbs struggled to gain consciousness. All of the sedatives and pain meds were bogging down his mind. His thoughts sloshed through the murky swamp of partial consciousness. Slowly, he came to. Those stunning, icy blue eyes opened. Eyes so skilled at observing, at seeing the truth in the eyes of others opened, but all that was seen was darkness. He could hear a heart monitor beeping slowly but steadily next to his beside. Gibbs was confused. Why was he at a hospital? Why was everything so dark?

Suddenly, everything came rushing back. Fornell shot...dark alley. Tony shouting for him...the realization of what he was hearing...the frantic attempt to outrun the bomb...the force of the explosion striking him, knocking him down...sharp, white-hot pain that faded away to the excruciating throbbing of every inch of his body...Tony moaning nearby...and right before his consciousness slipped away, he had heard Kate, screaming his name. Oh God, Kate! As he realized that he had no idea what kind of condition she was in, or Tony either, Gibbs tried to sit up, but in the state he was in, he could only manage a feeble lift of his head. Gibbs heard the door to his room open, and before his the medication took control of his consciousness again, he said through a sandpaper throat, "Kate...Katie..." And then he was gone, lost in a dark, dreamless sleep.

1143 (11:43 AM) Waiting room of Bethesda Naval Hospital

"...Mr. DiNozzo has a lung punctured by a broken rib. He has moderate brain swelling due to when his head hit the alley, but should cause no permanent damage if we drain the inter-cranial cavity immediately. Besides that, he is doing quite well due to the circumstances. As for Mr. Gibbs...he seems to be doing very well, based on our preliminary tests. Yes, he's doing very fine indeed, except for..."

"Except for what!" Kate said, scared.

"Well, Mr. Gibbs seems to be suffering from loss of sight. We are confident that this is only a temporary condition, and that he will regain his eyesight...soon."

'This can't be happening', Kate thought, 'There's no way this can be happening.' To Dr. Rouse she said, "Can I see them?"

Dr. Rouse responded, "Mr. DiNozzo is being prepped for surgery, and we usually only allow immediate family to visit so soon, but I think that we can make an exception this once. You may go see Mr. Gibbs, but don't stay for any longer than ten minutes. He's in room 243."

Kate quickly thanked him and headed straight for room 243. As she walked down the corridor, the numbers flashed by. 237, 239, 241...243. She tentatively opened the door, being as quiet as she could so as not to disturb Gibbs or his roommate, if he had one. The room was bland and plain, with white walls and yellowish curtains. The curtain separating the room in half was drawn, giving privacy to Gibbs. It appeared that he didn't have a roommate. Still careful to be quiet, Kate walked across the room and slowly opened the curtain.

Kate felt herself draw in a sharp breath. Gibbs, fearless, indestructible Gibbs, the Gibbs she had come to look up to, love, and sometimes fear was lying motionless in his bed, hooked up to numerous machines. He was lulled into sleep by the tempting allure of pain medication. The monitors beeped steadily, reassuring Kate. She sat down in the chair that was placed at his bedside. Her heart went out for this man. She knew that she couldn't even stay here for her ten minutes; she needed to be out there catching the bastard that was responsible for all this. Only a few minutes had passed when Kate stood up to leave. She lingered next to his bed for a moment, lost in thought, knowing she had to leave, but reluctant to. Just as she had started to leave, she heard the beeping of the monitors increase slightly. She heard a weak, scratchy throat croak out, "Kate...Katie..."

Kate whipped around. Gibbs was trying to sir up, but the required effort was just too great. Exhausted, his head dropped back on his pillow. With tears in her eyes, Kate walked back over to the bed. Grasping his limp hand, Kate said, "I'll come back Gibbs...right after I catch the dirtbag that is responsible for this." And with that, Kate let go of his hand and left the room, trying her best to hold back the tears that were trying to escape.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with NCIS in any way, shape, or form. That all belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount.

Chapter 5: Time

_Meanwhile, at the NCIS building_

After being checked out by paramedics at the crime scene and declared that he was fine, except for jelly legs and jittery nerves, McGee headed back to the NCIS building to write up the incident report. As much as he wanted to be att the hospital, someone had to write up the report, and he knew that Kate should be the one there. Besides, he needed to be with Abby. No doubt she would be freaking out and she needed s shoulder to lean on in times like this.

So, Tim was sitting at his desk, typing furiouslt on his computer. Abby was sitting with Bert the hippo at Gibbs's desk. She was probably one of few people who could find hugging a farting stuffed hippo comforting, but hey, it takes all kinds.

"This is so frustrating!" Abby fumes while squeezing Bert. "I want to be able to help instead of sitting on my butt! I want to go to that alley and find some evidence, something, anything. There has to be something left."

"Whoa, slow down," said McGee, who had stopped typing and was looking at Abby, brow furrowed. "You can't go there. What if the perp is still around? He could hurt you. Plus, everything is taped off. It _is_ a crime scene. Nope, I can't let you go."

"Timmy, I can't sit here doing nothing. Tony and Gibbs need me. Kate too. I'll be fine, with all the cops around, the dirtbag will be long gone. And I can get access to the alley by flashing my NCIS id. No problemo. You worry too much Timmy," she said, taousling his hair affectionately.

"It's too risky. Why don't you go up to your lab while I finish up typing the report?"

"Fine," Abby said dramatically, and started to stomp off.

"Hold on!" McGee called out to Abby. "First, you have to promise me that you won't go anywhere near that alley."

"Fine Timmy, I promise."

"Good. I'll see you when I'm done."

The elevator dinged, and Abby got on, looking defeated. The doors shut, and smiling, she uncrossed her fingers.

Back at Bethesda

Kate knew that she had to leave the hospital, that Gibbs and Tony needed her to be out there, searching for the bastard. However, she couldn't let herself leave, not while Tony was in surgery. What if there were complications? No, she had to stay, at least until he was out of the O.R. and into Recovery. Still shook up from her visit to Gibbs's room, Kate opted to wait in that wretchedly cheerful waiting room. Fortunately, according to a nurse she asked, she wouldn't have to wait for too long. The surgery was a relatively short one, and as soon as Tony was in Recovery, Kate's conscious would be clear and she could get out of there and do what needed to be done. That is, put a bullet in the heart of the person responsible.

With every second that ticked by on Its Rolex watch, It became more and more impatient. Sunset was rapidly approaching, and there was much to be done, none of which could be accomplished while sitting in a traffic jam. Damn rush hour, it always took more than an hour. An hour! Each second that passed was vital to the success of The Mission.

However, It decided, the time lost would be time well spent. Absently drumming Its fingers on the steering wheel, the next stages of Its dark plot were hatched. All the while, the seconds ticked by, a monotonous, methodic countdown.


End file.
